video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Thames Video Collection
Thames Video Collection that have been released by Video Collection International Ltd. Description Nickname: "The White London View/V", "Thames Video Triangle" Logo: Against a dark blue background, we see a V, curvy, with two white stripes and a thinner black stripe, turning in sync with the curve, looking like a road. It then pans out, forming a V with lines on the sides, and then an all-white view of London (with Big Ben, the Telecom Tower, St. Paul's Cathedral and Tower Bridge) pops up into view on top of the V. Then, a outline of the London skyline on the V zooms out, which then morphs into "THAMES video" on the view of London. The view of London then "shines" on top. Afterwards, the background darkens a little. Variants: *On all tapes which were released after Thames Video merged with VCI in 1985, the word "Collection" is written in red script below the view of London. *A static version of this logo is seen at the end of certain tapes (other tapes show the closing seconds of the logo instead). *This logo could also be seen as a precursor to Thames' "21st Anniversary" ident, which was used from July to September 1989, and survived into the initial version of their "ITV Generic" ident (introduced later that year). FX/SFX: Everything happening in this logo, including the later addition of "Collection" writing itself in after the VCI merger in 1985. Pretty cool for 2D effects. Music/Sounds: An extended synthesized version of the Thames fanfare from 1968. The non-static end variant includes a synthesized chord. Availability: Seen on tapes from the late 1970s and much of the 1980s featuring programs produced by Thames Television (including The Benny Hill Show, The Sooty Show, Rainbow, Danger Mouse, Button Moon, The Wind in the Willows, Alias the Jester, Creepy Crawlies, and Count Duckula - to name a few). You may also find this logo paired with that of Lollipop Video on certain tapes of the sixth and ninth shows, given that they were aimed primarily at children. The final tape to use this is on Benny Hill's One Night Video Stand. Don't expect to see this on the first Thames offerings from Thorn EMI, including their first volume of The Best of Benny Hill. Scare Factor: None to medium. The synthesized Thames fanfare and animation with the dark background may scare a few. None for the static end variant. Releases *VC 1047 - Danger Mouse *VC 1048 - The Wind in the Willows (1986) *VC 1049 - The Adventures of Sooty *VC 1050 - Rainbow *VC 2004 - Race for the Championship *VC 6010 - Minder on the Orient Express *TV 9900 - Alias the Jester - The Ring *TV 9901 - Cockleshell Bay *TV 9902 - Rub a Dub Dub - The Mother Goose Nursery Rhyme Show *TV 9903 - It's Benny Hill *TV 9904 - The Naked Civil Servant *TV 9905 - The Knowledge *TV 9906 - Torvill and Dean - Path to Perfection *TV 9907 - *TV 9908 - The Agatha Christie Collection - The Case of the Middle-Aged Wife *TV 9909 - Regan *TV 9910 - A Voyage Round My Father *TV 9911 - *TV 9912 - *TV 9913 - Christmas with Morecambe and Wise *TV 9914 - The Jim Davidson Special *TV 9915 - *TV 9916 - The Wind in the Willows - Winter Tales (1986) *TV 9917 - Danger Mouse Saves the World *TV 9918 - The Agatha Christie Collection - In a Glass Darkly *TV 9919 - Sooty and Superdog *TV 9920 - Rainbow Goes Camping *TV 9921 - Minder - Gunfight at the O.K. Launderette / Bury My Half at Waltham Green *TV 9922 - *TV 9923 - *TV 9924 - The World at War - Volume 1 *TV 9925 - The World at War - Volume 2 *TV 9926 - The World at War - Volume 3 *TV 9927 - The World at War - Volume 4 *TV 9928 - The World at War - Volume 5 *TV 9929 - The World at War - Volume 6 *TV 9930 - The World at War - Volume 7 *TV 9931 - The World at War - Volume 8 *TV 9932 - The World at War - Volume 9 *TV 9933 - The World at War - Volume 10 *TV 9934 - The World at War - Volume 11 *TV 9935 - The World at War - Volume 12 *TV 9936 - A Tribute to Tommy Cooper *TV 9937 - *TV 9938 - *TV 9939 - *TV 9940 - Take Twelve Cooks - Meat *TV 9941 - Take Twelve Cooks - Vegetables *TV 9942 - Take Twelve Cooks - Desserts *TV 9943 - *TV 9944 - Creepy Crawlies *TV 9945 - *TV 9946 - *TV 9947 - Button Moon *TV 9948 - *TV 9949 - Benny and Friends *TV 9950 - The Plank and Rhubarb Rhubarb *TV 9951 - Seaside Tales from Cockleshell Bay *TV 9952 - Robin and Rosie's Adventures in Cockleshell Bay *TV 9953 - *TV 9954 - *TV 9955 - *TV 9956 - The Wind in the Willows - Summer Escapades *TV 9957 - Rainbow - Down on the Farm *TV 9958 - Danger Mouse to the Rescue *TV 9959 - Sooty - Out and About *TV 9960 - Minder - A Lot of Bull and a Pat on the Back *TV 9961 - *TV 9962 - *TV 9963 - The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole, Aged 13¾ - Part One *TV 9964 - The Secret Diary of Adrian Mole, Aged 13¾ - Part Two *TV 9965 - Picnic on Button Moon *TV 9966 - *TV 9967 - *TV 9968 - *TV 9969 - *TV 9970 - Creepy Crawlies - Sundial Stories *TV 9971 - *TV 9972 - *TV 9973 - *TV 9974 - *TV 9975 - *TV 9976 - *TV 9977 - Bless This House - The Day of Rest / Make Love... Not War *TV 9978 - *TV 9979 - The Talking Parcel *TV 9980 - Charlie Muffin *TV 9981 - The Quatermass Conclusion *TV 9982 - *TV 9983 - *TV 9984 - *TV 9985 - *TV 9986 - *TV 9987 - Christmas Rainbow *TV 9988 - The Wind in the Willows - Masquerade *TV 9989 - Winter Sports on Button Moon *TV 9990 - Eric and Ernie's Xmas Show *TV 9991 - *TV 9992 - It's Your Move / Mr. H is Late *TV 9993 - *TV 9994 - *TV 9995 - *TV 9996 - Sooty's House *TV 9997 - Sooty and Co *TV 9998 - The Wind in the Willows - The Enthusiastic Mr. Toad *TV 9999 - The Wind in the Willows - Oh Toad *TV 8000 - Sticky Sweets on Button Moon *TV 8001 - Paper Parade on Button Moon *TV 8002 - Rainbow Small World *TV 8003 - Rainbow Goes Out *TV 8004 - The Reluctant Dragon/The Pied Piper of Hamelin *TV 8010 - Children's Favourites - Volume 1 *TV 8011 - Children's Favourites - Volume 2 *TV 8012 - Swan Lake *TV 8016 - Edward and Mrs Simpson - Part 1 *TV 8017 - Edward and Mrs Simpson - Part 2 *TV 8022 - Morecambe and Wise - Night Train to Murder (1994) *TV 8024 - The Wind in the Willows - Spring Follies (1988) *TV 8025 - Touchdown on Button Moon *TV 8026 - Rainbow - Stories and Rhymes *TV 8030 - *TV 8031 - *TV 8032 - 100 Years of the Football League *TV 8033 - *TV 8034 - *TV 8035 - *TV 8036 - Count Duckula *TV 8037 - Supercharged II - The Grand Prix Car 1945-1965 *TV 8038 - Count Duckula - The Vampire Strikes Back *TV 8039 - A Day Trip to Button Moon *TV 8040 - The Wind in the Willows - Autumn Antics (1988) *TV 8041 - The Sooty Christmas Show *TV 8042 - Rainbow - Christmas Pantomine *TV 8044 - The Mick McManus World of Wrestling *TV 8045 - Count Duckula - A Fright at the Opera *TV 8046 - Rainbow with Rod, Jane and Freddy - Stories and Rhymes Volume 2 *TV 8047 - Sooty's School Trip *TV 8048 - The Wind in the Willows - The Further Adventures of Toad *TV 8049 - Crazy Games on Button Moon *TV 8050 - Count Duckula - Jungle Duck *TV 8051 - Minder - An Officer and A Car Salesman *TV 8056 - Talent Show on Button Moon *TV 8057 - Rainbow - Music (Thames release) *TV 8058 - The Bill - Snouts and Red Herrings/Suspects *TV 8059 - Rumpole of the Bailey - Rumpole's Old Old Story/Rumpole and the Judge's Elbow *TV 9902 - My Favourite Nursery Rhymes with Mother Goose *TV 8060 - Children's Summer Stories *TV 8064 - Learn with Sooty - Be Safe (1989) *TV 8065 - Learn with Sooty - Start to Read (1989) *TV 8066 - Learn with Sooty - Have Fun with Numbers (1989) *TV 8067 - Learn with Sooty - How Things Work Simple Science (1989) *TV 8069 - Kenny Everett's Naughty Bits *TV 8070 - More of Kenny Everett's Naughty Bits *TV 8072 - Panto on Button Moon *TV 8073 - Sooty's Christmas Party and Other Stories *TV 8074 - *TV 8075 - Rainbow - Explores *TV 8076 - *TV 8077 - Bedtime Stories - Children's Favourites *TV 8078 - Bedtime Stories - Toad and Friends *TV 8079 - The Count Duckula Bumper Special *TV 8080 - The Wind in the Willows - A Tale of 2 Toads (1989) *TV 8082 - Sooty's Favourite Stories *TV 8083 - Count Duckula - Mysteries of the Wax Museum *TV 8084 - The Wind in the Willows - Oh! Mr Toad! *TV 8085 - Rainbow - Make and Do *TV 8086 - Animals on Button Moon *TV 8087 - Rod, Jane and Freddy's Stories and Rhymes *TV 8088 - *TV 8089 - Flexercise with Suzzane Dando *TV 8091 - The Magic of Tommy Cooper - Tribute to a Comedy Genius *TV 8092 - The Freddie Starr Comedy Express *TV 8093 - Children's Holiday Favourites *TV 8094 - More Children's Holiday Favourites *TV 8096 - The Bill - Volume 2 *TV 8098 - Sooty Wants a Pet *TV 8100 - Rainbow - Super Bungle and Other Stories *TV 8101 - Favourite Stories on Button Moon *TV 8102 - Count Duckula - The Great Ducktective *TV 8103 - Count Duckula - Bombay Duck *TV 8104 - *TV 8105 - Count Duckula - OO Duck *TV 8106 - The BFG (1990) *TV 8107 - Learn with Sooty - Start to Read 2 *TV 8108 - Learn with Sooty - A-Z of Animals *TV 8109 - Barry Sheene's Six of the Best *TV 8111 - Count Duckula - Astro Duck *TV 8112 - Sooty's Bumper Special *TV 8113 - Count Duckula - Bumper Special: Volume 2 *TV 8114 - Rainbow and Rod, Jane and Freddy - Bumper Special *TV 8115 - The Wind in the Willows - Bumper Special *TV 8116 - Benny Hill's Greatest Hits Trivia Gallery Thames_Video_Logo_1978.jpg Thames Video Collection logo (1986-1990).png Thames_Video_1986_Warning_Screen.png Category:Logos and Idents Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1988 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Comedy Videos by V.C.I. Category:Documentary Videos by V.C.I. Category:Drama Videos by V.C.I. Category:Horror Videos from V.C.I Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:Science Fiction Videos by V.C.I. Category:Thriller Videos by V.C.I. Category:War Videos by V.C.I Category:Sports Videos from V.C.I Category:Thames Video Collection Category:Thames Television Category:Thames Video